Link Avalon
by Ericisthebest
Summary: Link Avalon had just moved from his home in the Faron Province to Castletown with his family. There he makes new friends, meets a beautiful blonde girl, and realizes his destiny. Modern Zelda AU. If you can think of a better title let me know.
1. The Beginning (updated December 7)

**I'm trying something new. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Link Avalon was like every other teenager. He used to live in the Faron Province but his dad a got a new job in Castletown, so they moved to Castletown and he was transferred into Hylia Academy. That's where his life got interesting.**

 **(Hylia Academy, English Class with Ms. Anjean, Link's first day at new school)**

It was a Friday morning in September. The school year had just started a week ago. Everyone was talking about the new transfer student.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher, Ms. Anjean, walked into the classroom and faced everybody.

"Good morning everybody. Now as you all know, we have a new transfer student." She looked towards the door and gestured for the new student to come in. The door opened and a teen with messy blonde hair walked in. He is wearing a brownish colored shirt with with blue designs, green pants, a red sash tied around his waist, and brown boots. He had a yellow messenger bag. He also had pointy ears, meaning he was Hylian.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teen nodded in response. He walked up in front of the classroom and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Link Avalon. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." Ms Anjean walked up to him.

"Okay Mr. Avalon, you can take that seat next to Ms. Harkinian, over there." She pointed towards the empty desk next to a blonde girl who had purple braids in her hair and was also Hylian. Link walked to his desk and sat down. Link looked over to the girl he was sitting next to and he turned a little red. " _She's pretty,"_ Link thought as he looked at her. She looked at him, and Link quickly turned his head to face the front, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed her smiling. Link's face turned even more red.

 **(History Class with Dr. Ezlo)**

Link was sitting down, listening to a boring lecture about the civil war Hyrule had over a sacred power that the Gods who created Hyrule left behind after departing for the heavens.

"There was a lot of fighting and bloodshed, but one day, one man united Hyrule and put an end to the war. This man was the first king of Hyrule, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

" _This so boring. I already know all of this,"_ Link thought as he was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Then Mr. Ezlo changed the topic.

"Okay class, I'm assigning you all study partners. This is to help you all by helping each other." Mr. Ezlo went over to his desk and picked up a clipboard. "Let's see…" He was announcing pairs, and by this time Link decided to pay some attention to find out who his partner is, but barely any attention because he could care less.

"Ravio and Hilda." Mr. Ezlo announced the first pair.

" _I wonder who I got?"_ Link thought as he began to stare out the window.

"Link and Zelda." Link then looked at the teacher as he heard his name.

" _Who's Zelda?"_ Link thought cluelessly. He leaned over to a purple-haired kid sitting to the right of him.

"Hey you. I'm Link. What's your name?" Link asked.

"My name's Ravio." The kid replied.

"Okay nice to meet you. Who's Zelda?"

"The blonde girl sitting behind you." Link turned around and his face turned a little red, again. It was the same girl from Ms. Anjean's class. Link tried to act cool and not lose his composure.

"So it's you again. It'll be nice to work with you." Zelda said smiling causing Link to turn red. Zelda giggled at this so Link turned around, his face completely red.

 **(The End of the School Day)**

Link's first day was very tiring because he had lot to learn about. Link was walking home. Luckily, Link's new house wasn't far so he didn't have to walk much. As soon he got home he walked up to the door and reached into his messenger bag for his keys, but he couldn't find them. He realized something that happened in the morning.

" _Shit! I left my keys in the house! Oh well. Guess I'll wait for mom and Aryll to come later,"_ Link thought with a disappointed look on his face. He decided to sit on the front steps of his house and wait. As he turned around he met a blonde girl's face and he jumped back, startled. The girl was none other than Zelda and she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Zelda said trying to contain her laughter. Ignoring her laughing, Link walked over to the steps and sat down. Zelda joined him. Every once in awhile she would look at Link.

"You keep staring at me. Is there something about me you find interesting about me?" Link asked. Zelda turned away, her face a small shade of pink. Link chuckled a little. An awkward silence passed before Zelda spoke up.

"So Link can I ask you some things about yourself? If it's okay with you." Zelda asked shyly.

"Ask away." Link replied nonchalantly.

"Okay. First off, where did you live before you moved to Castletown?"

"A town in the Faron Province. I don't remember the name of the town though. My family were the owners of Ordon Ranch. That is, until my father got a job here in Castletown. So he took the job and the ranch was given to my cousin Cremia and her little sister, Romani. Then we packed up and moved here."

"Do you miss your home?" Zelda asked interested.

"A little. Especially my Uncle Rusl. He's the one who taught me the way of the sword."

"You know how to use a sword?" Zelda asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. What? You don't believe me?" Link asked, a little offended.

"Well yeah. You don't look like a swordsman. You're kind of...weak." Zelda said casually. Link stood up and he was fuming.

"Fine! I'll show you! Follow me!" Link walked toward the gate that led to the backyard. He opened it up. He looked over to Zelda and noticed she was still sitting on the steps.

"Well? What are ya waiting for? Come on!" Link shouted. Zelda immediately got up and followed him into the backyard. There was nothing in the yard but grass and a scarecrow. Link walked up to the scarecrow and picked up a wooden practice sword that was propped up against the scarecrow.

"Uh, Link? What're you doing?" Zelda asked as Link took a ready stance with his sword.

"Showing you what I'm made off!" Link said as he began doing horizontal and vertical slashes as well as stabbing the scarecrow. Link turned his head back to Zelda, but she remained unimpressed.

"Big deal. Anyone can slash like that." Zelda said, clearly starting to lose interest.

"Oh yeah? Can anyone do THIS!" Link then performed a spin attack. Then he sidestepped to the side and rolled behind the scarecrow. He performed another spin attack, this time jumping as he did it. He did a front flip over the scarecrow. Now positioned in front of the scarecrow again he stabbed the scarecrow in the head.. Link, now sweaty and panting, looked back at Zelda with a smug smirk on his face.

"Could anybody do THAT?!" Link shouted, clearly overconfident.

"That was pretty good. A little showy though." Zelda stated. Link still smiled, even though he was a little hurt inside.

"Well this has been fun, but I should get home now." Zelda started to walk away but Link spoke up

"Wait Zelda! I have to ask you something!" Zelda turned around and Link walked up to her.

"I was wondering...since we're study partners for Mr. Ezlo's class...you wanna study tomorrow?" Link asked rather uncomfortably. Zelda smiled cheerfully and replied

"That sounds great! I'll meet you here tomorrow!" Zelda said as she left to go home.

Link smiled and went back to the front of the house. His mother and his little sister, Aryll, had already arrived and they all went inside. Little did Link know, a robotic beetle had been watching him.

 **(Unknown Location)**

In a temple somewhere in Hyrule, an old woman is watching Link through the eyes of the beetle. She turns to face her blonde-haired, teenage grandson.

"Sheik!" She shouted.

"Ya don't have to shout Grandma, I'm right here. So what is it?" the blonde asked.

"I think we have found the person we are looking for." The lady said with a grin.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Sheik asked again.

"We must contact him quickly. We need him if we want to keep HIM sealed here." The old lady said sternly. Sheik responded with a nod and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The lady looked up and sighed.

"I hope we can do this in time. Before the seal breaks and HE escapes and plunges Hyrule into darkness."

* * *

 **Finally! I'm done. By the way, this first chapter went through many changes. Also, don't hurt to PM me if I take too long to update this story. See Ya! :p**


	2. A Beating

**Let the story begin. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. Those rights go to the creators. I do however, own this story and it's plot. Well duh, who else would own this? But enough of that bullshit just start the story!**

 **(Link's House)**

Link woke up happy. It was a Saturday so he could take it easy. And on top of that, he had a study session with Zelda. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal. A few minutes later, Aryll walked in, still in her pajamas.

"Morning Big Bro." She said while rubbing her eyes. Aryll has blonde hair and is about 15. Almost about the same age as Link who was 16, accept she was a little shorter than her big brother.

"Mornin' Aryll." Link said cheerfully.

"You seem happy today." Aryll said as she opened the fridge and got out some orange juice.

"Well it's Saturday. What can I say?" Link was mostly excited about his session with Zelda.

"So where's mum and dad?" Link asked changing the subject.

"They go to work early on weekends. They'll be back around 6." Aryll replied as she poured her orange juice into a cup.

"Geez, that's a long work schedule." Link said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. When Link was done he went into the living room and turned on his Wii U. He put in Pikmin 3, grabbed his gamepad, sat on the couch, and started playing. A few minutes later he got a text on his iPhone. It was from Zelda.

'I'll come over at 2.' is what the text said. Link smiled and went back to playing his game.

 **(Sometime later)**

It was now 12 p.m. Link still had time before Zelda showed up so he was watching One Piece on the T.V. and was plopped down on the couch. A couple of minutes later his stomach growled. _'Time for me to get some lunch. Good thing there's a Panda Express down the street,'_ Link thought as he got up from the couch and got his wallet from his bag which was slumped next to the couch. He went upstairs to Aryll's room which the door was closed.

"Aryll! I'm getting Panda Express! Want anything?!" Link shouted. Aryll came out a few seconds later.

"I want orange chicken." She answered as she went back into her room and slammed the door in his face. Link shrugged it off, went into his room and changed into a white t-shirt, black jeans, and red converses, and headed out. Little did he know of the danger that awaited him.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

Zelda walked up to the front door. She wears a long sleeved white shirt, a long black skirt that reaches down to her ankles, and black flat shoes. She has a black hairband in her hair and her pink backpack is slumped over her shoulders. She rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes. Aryll came to the door rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Hello, I'm Zelda. Is Link home?" Zelda sked with a smile on her face. Aryll was still sleepy so it took her a few minutes to process what Zelda had just said.

"Well he was getting lunch. Wait a minute,what time is it?!" Aryll asked. Zelda looked at her phone.

"It's 2. Why?"

"'Cause Link went to get lunch 2 hours ago and he hasn't come back yet! I'm starting to get worried." Aryll said as she scratched the back of her head worryingly.

"I can look for him." Zelda offered.

"Oh no, you don't-." But before Aryll finished Zelda had taken off. Zelda walked down the street to the Panda Express and when she got there asked the cashier if she had seen Link.

"Yeah I saw a blonde kid. He left two hours ago. I haven't seen him since." The cashier replied. Zelda was about to leave when a big muscular teen with a red pompadour got in her way.

"Hey Zelda." He said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh hello Groose." Zelda said back.

"What'cha doin' here?" Groose asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Link. Have you seen him?" Zelda asked.

"That new kid? I saw him earlier, but that was two hours ago." Groose said.

"Where did you see him go?!" Zelda asked frantically.

"Calm down! I think he went that way." Groose said as he pointed the way Link went earlier.

"Thanks Groose!" Zelda pushed him out of the way and left the restaurant. Groose raised in eyebrow in confusion.

 _'Whats the hell is up with her?'_ Groose thought.

Zelda searched the for Link down the sidewalk. She suddenly heard a groan. She looked down an alley and gasped in horror. There was Link, and he was lying in a pile of garbage bags and looked like he had been hit by a truck. He had a black eye, his lip was cut, and there cuts on his right arm.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she ran over to him and knelt by him. She shook him awake. He coughed a little and opened his eyes. His eyes then fixed on Zelda.

"Z-Z-Zelda?" He said weakly. Zelda hugged him tightly. Even though he was injured, Link couldn't help but blush. She stopped hugging him and helped him to his feet and helped him home.

 **(At Link's House)**

"YYYEEOOWWCCHH!" Link shouted in pain as Zelda rubbed medicine on his cut arm. They were in the living room sitting on the couch. Link was holding an ice pack to his black eye, while Zelda was tending to his arm. Of course the medicine felt like a thousand demons were spitting fire on his arm.

"Link stop fidgeting! I can't tend to your injury if you keep moving." Zelda scolded.

"I can't help it! Do you know how this stuff feel-YOWWWW!" Zelda ignored Link and continued rubbing medicine on his arm.

"Zelda, can I ask you something?" Link asked removing the ice pack from his eye.

"Yeah what is it?" She responded now bandaging his arm.

"Why are you doing this for me? We only met yesterday and we barely know each other, so why?" Link questioned.

"I..uhh..." Zelda turned away and her face turned completely red. She hadn't told anybody yet but she had a HUGE crush on Link. She thought he was adorable and nice and sweet. Even though she had only just met him, she saw all these qualities in him. Of course, now she didn't know what to say.

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Luckily Zelda didn't have to because out of nowhere Link shouted as if he had been murdered.

"Whoever beat me up took all of my rupees! That's fucking bullshit!" Link yelled as his hand shifted through his empty wallet which he had just pulled out of his pocket. One thing he said caught Zelda's attention and allowed her to change the subject.

"Link, did you just say 'Whoever beat you up'?" Zelda sked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't remember who beat you up?"

"No, but it's not important. Anyway, you never answered my previous question." Link stated shifting the topic. Zelda's face turned red again so she turned her head away...again.

"So uh Link, do you want to try to get together again tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sorry, I can't. I have work tomorrow." Link responded still wondering why she was changing the subject.

"Oh, well maybe I could meet you where you work?" Zelda suggested.

"Okay, that'll work. Meet me tomorrow at Castletown Train Yard, okay?"

"Okay. Well I should get going, so see you tomorrow." Zelda finished bandaging Link's arm, got up, and left. Link looked at his bandaged and sighed.

 _'Oh Link, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ He thought to himself.

 **(The Next Day, Castletown Train Yard)**

Link was pushing some freight cars into place with his personal navy blue colored steam locomotive he called the "Spirit Train". Believe it or not, Hyrule still uses steam trains because they apparently "run on the rails better than diesels". Link worked here to make some decent money for his family. When he finished pushing the cars, Link hopped out of the train's cab and uncoupled the freight cars from his train.

 _'I wonder when Zelda will get here?'_ Link thought as he finished uncoupling. Suddenly he felt a tap on his back and he jumped. He turned around and saw it was Zelda wearing a long-sleeved pink dress which went up to her ankles, brown boots, and a light-green hairband. She was also giggling uncontrollably which made Link blush.

"Will you fucking quit doing that?!" Link shouted as he was still startled.

"It's not my fault you get scared so easily!" Zelda laughed. After she stopped an awkward silence passed by before Zelda started giggling again, leaving Link flabbergasted.

"Why are you laughing at me this time?" Link questioned tilting his head.

"I'm sorry. You just look so cute in that engineer's uniform." This was true. Link was wearing an engineer's uniform which consisted of a navy blue train engineer coat which sleeves' were rolled up to Link's elbows and was open a few buttons revealing a white T-shirt underneath, navy blue pants, brown boots, brown gloves, and a red engineer's cap with three golden triangles known as the "Triforce" embroidered on it. He was also wearing an eye patch to cover up his black eye.

""C-C-C-Cute?" Link stuttered his face turning completely red. Zelda chuckled at this.

"Yes." Zelda replied with a cute smile.

"I-I...Um...thank you, I g-g-guess." Link stuttered again. Zelda's eyes than averted to the Spirit Train.

"So this what you do when your not slashing at scarecrows." Zelda joked. Link's redness died down and le looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

"Ha ha, very funny." Link said sarcastically. Suddenly, Link had an idea.

"Wanna see something?" Link asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay...what is it?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Wait over there at that train station." Link pointed to a small station. Zelda nodded in reply and walked over to the station and waited at the platform. A few minutes later, Link pulled up in the Spirit Train with a small passenger car coupled up to it. He hopped out of the cab and walked up to Zelda and smiled.

"You ever ridden a train before?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. Link walked up to the passenger car and opened a door.

"You want to?" Zelda didn't respond but she walked into the passenger car and took a seat. Link shut the door, got into the cab of the train, and blew the whitsle as loud as he possibly could. Then he pulled the lever and the train started. They left the train yard and started moving around Castletown. The whole time Link had his head out the side of the train, letting he wind blow through his hair.

"Link! This so cool!" Link turned around and saw Zelda sticking her head out of the window, the wind was blowing her long, flowing, blonde hair. Link couldn't help but stare and admire her beauty.

"Train!" Zelda shouted as her face changed to a horrified look. Link turned around and saw another train was coming down their line. Link looked at the tracks and noticed there were some points up ahead and a signal box on the side of the tracks. Link smiled.

"EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!" Link bellowed. The signalman heard Link's cry and immediately switched the tracks. The Spirit Train moved onto another line. The signalman switched the points back so that the other train could pass through. Link and Zelda went back to the train yard. When Zelda, got off she was a little pale.

 _'Way to go Link, you just fucked up your chance with Zelda,'_ Link thought sadly. Zelda walked up to him, and Link prepared for what she was about to say.

"Link, that train ride was so cool!" Zelda said with a bright smile. Link's jaw dropped to the floor with astonishment.

"Really?" Link asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah! It was awesome how we just narrowly misses that train!" Zelda replied with enjoyment and glee on her face.

"Ummm...Thanks!" Link said back.

"I should get going now. See you tomorrow at school!" Zelda said and ran off. Link was just confused.

'She may be pretty...but I just don't understand that girl," He thought to himself. He got back into the Spirit Train and moved it onto a separate set of tracks so that it wasn't in the way. Then he headed home.

 **Okay the second chapter is done! I'm loving this idea so far. Also feel free to write and review. I want to know what you all think of my new project! See Ya! :)**


	3. The Truth

**I forgot to mention this earlier but everyone in this fanfiction Link and his high school friends are sophomores and are around the age of 15 or 16. This is in case most of you were wondering. But anyway, Legend of Zelda characters do not belong to me as they belong to the Japanese creators who started the Legend of Zelda franchise. So let the story begin.**

 **(Hylia Academy, Monday, Before School Begins)**

"Really?! Someone beat you up?!" Ravio shouted questionably. Link replied by nodding his head. They were walking down the hallway. Since it was before the school day started, everyone was hanging out by their lockers or talking with their friends. Also Link was still wearing the eye patch to cover his black eye because he didn't want people staring at it.

"Yeah and then-" Link paused as he heard something. He slowly walked up to a janitor's closet and pressed his pointy ear up against it.

"Help! Someone let me out of here!" Link heard a voice yell from behind the door. He opened the door and a pale, white-haired guy with a red cape came out.

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

"No problem. Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Ghirahim Diamonds." The guy said.

"Link Avalon." Link replied. Just then the bell rang and Ghirahim walked to his class. Link went back to Ravio and they went to their classes.

 **(Lunch, Cafeteria)**

Link walked into the lunchroom with his bagged lunch. He looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey Link! Come sit over here!" He saw Zelda a few tables away waving towards him. Link was about to walk over to her table when he noticed a pale skinned girl with orange hair tied in a long ponytail giving him the death glare. Link's face paled as he instantly recognized her. Of course, I'm not telling you who she is though.

"Uh...no thank you! I-I-I can sit somewhere else!" Link responded nervously and walked to another table where Ravio and his friends were sitting, leaving Zelda with a disappointed look on her face.

"Link! So glad to see ya!" Ravio said happily.

"Dude, we saw each other last period." Link said.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Link looked at the others sitting at the table. There was a big muscular guy who's red hair was styled into a pompadour, another red haired guy who's hair was tied into a ponytail, and a Rito, or a bird-man, with white hair.

"The name's Groose Gempsy." Groose said while slicking his pompadour.

"Volga Long." Volga said with a stoic face.

"I'm Komali Valoo." Komali said with a bright smile.

"Link Avalon. Nice to meet ya." Link said as he sat down next to

Link started eating his lunch, occasionally looking over at Zelda's table. Zelda ate her lunch with a sad look on her face. The orange haired girl was giving Link the "I've got my eyes on you" gesture.

"Hey, Link." Ravio tapped his shoulder which snapped Link back into reality.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"What's up? I know you wanted to sit with Zelda, so why did you sit here?" Ravio asked curiously.

"Um, it's nothing." Link said nervously.

"If it is nothing then you would have sat with your girlfriend." Volga said boldly. Link blushed at this.

"She's not my girlfriend." He shouted. Komali snickered.

"Yeah, but do you like her?" Komsai asked with a half-smile. Link looked down at his feet.

"Well...maybe." Link said reluctantly.

"Dude, if you like her, talk to her! Who knows? Maybe she likes you too." Groose said with a smile.

"That's great advice guys, but you just don't understand why I can't talk to her now." Link said with a frown.

"Well, why can't you talk to her?" Komali asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well-" before Link could even finish that sentence the bell rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria.

 **(After School, In front of the School)**

Link avoided Zelda all day. Ravio and his friends could tell something was up with him. So after school, they talked to Link after school.

"C'mon Link just tell us." Ravio said.

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong in telling us." Groose added.

"You won't think I'm some coward?" Link asked nervously.

"Why would you think that you are a coward?" Volga asked confusedly.

"Okay here it goes. You know how someone beat me up, right?" They all nodded.

"But the reason that she beat me up was because I was getting to close to Zelda." They all gasped.

"Wait, so she beat you up be-. Wait a minute did you say she?!" Komali shouted.

"Yeah it was a girl who beat me up." Link said embarrassingly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Where is this girl?! I'll kick her ass!" Volga shouted angrily.

"Um, Volga? You are aware that you can't hit a girl, right?" Komali asked. Volga gave him the death stare and Komali just shut up.

"Um...It was a girl with orange hair. I think she's a sophomore like us." Link said trying to remember. Volga then stormed off.

"I know EXACTLY who she is!" Volga said as he continued to storm off with Link and the others in tow. They watched as Volga walked up to a short, orange haired Hylian girl.

"Midna Harkinian!" Volga shouted as he walked angrily up to the girl. The girl just turned around and looked at Volga with a confused a look on her face.

"Hey, Volga. What's up?" Midna asked nonchalantly.

"Don't 'What's up?' Me! I want to know why you beat up Link!" Volga shouted angrily.

"The blonde new guy? I don't see why you're defending that bastard." She said in a care-free tone.

"Bastard?! Why you little bitch!" Volga said as he reared his fist to prepare to punch. Link by this time had enough of this so as Volga was preparing to punch Midna he grabbed Volga's arm.

"That's enough Volga!" He shouted as he tried to keep Volga's arm from moving. Volga calmed down and backed away slowly. Link then turned to Midna with a stern look on his face.

"And you know what?! I'm done being scared! I don't know what I've done to offend you but there is no way I'm going to let you push me around anymore! Ya got that?!" Ravio, Groose, Volga, and Komali just had there mouths hanging open with astonishment. Midna looked angry for a minute but then her face softened and a small grin appeared.

"You passed." She said proudly. Link just widened his eyes with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what in the Goddess's fucking name are you talking about?" Link asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"You passed my test. It proves you're the right guy." Midna said with a smirk.

"I still don't get what you're talking about." Link said with a barely visible blush.

"Don't play dumb with me. You like Zelda right?" Midna asked pointing her index finger in his face. Link's blush became a little more visible.

"..." Link mumbled.

"Didn't hear that." Midna said crossing her arms.

"..es." Link mumbled something almost audible.

"Still can't hear you." Midna said still crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Link shouted loudly with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah and the fact that you have the balls to stand up to me, proves how much you care about Zelda." Midna said with a slight smirk.

"Oh...uh, thank you. I guess." Link said still confused.

"But know this." Midna said as she grabbed the collar of Link's shirt and pulled him closer to her, their faces almost touching.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister, I won't just leave you with a black eye. I'll break you like a twig. Got that?" Link nodded fearfully. Midna then let go of his collar and Link stood up straight. Midna walked away. Ravio, Groose, Volga, and Komali were still shocked and confused.

"What. Just. Happened?" Ravio asked.

"I'm still unsure, but it sounded like she's going to not bother Link anymore." Groose said. A long silence passed before Komali broke the silence.

"Well, I better get home. See ya guys tomorrow." Komali whooshed out his wings and flew off. Groose and Volga then walked away. Link walked home.

 **(Link's House)**

When Link got home he did his homework which took about two hours. Once he was done he plopped himself in front of the T.V. and watched cartoons. A few minutes later his twin sister, Linkle, joined him.

"Hey, bro." Linkle said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Linkle." Link said not even looking at her.

"How was your day?" She asked cheerily.

"Fine. Yours?" Link answered.

"Great! I made a new friend! Her name's Shakina and she's a Sheikah." Linkle replied entusiastically.

"Good for you. Well, I'm going outside and playing my ocarina." Link said as he grabbed the ocarina that was on the coffee table in front of them and walked out the door. He sat on the front steps with the porch light on and played a song on his ocarina that was called "Zelda's Lullaby", a song of the ancient Hylian royal family. About two minutes later he heard someone walking towards the house. It was already dark out so he couldn't quite see who it was but he could tell it was someone unfamiliar. Link dove into the bushes that were nearby and hid. He watched as the figure got closer, Link jumped out of the bushes and tackled the person.

"Who are you?!" Link shouted. But then Link's face turned red. The person he had tackled was none other than Zelda.

"Z-Z-Zelda! I'm so sorry!" Link stuttered as he helped Zelda to her feet.

"It's okay. Although, why did you tackle me?" Zelda asked.

"I thought you were a prowler." Link said as he sat on the porch steps.

"Link, can I talk to you?" Zelda asked.

"Well sit down. I'm all ears." Link responded as he patted the spot next to him and Zelda sat down.

"I wanted to apologize about what my sister did." Link's eyes widened with surprise.

 _'How did she find out what Midna did?'_ Link thought but his face did not change.

"Ah that's okay. Siblings will do weird things. I should know 'cause I have two sisters." Link stated calmly.

"Link can I ask you something else?" Zelda ask to which Link nodded.

"Midna...well...she said...you...like me." Link blushed at this and turned his head so that Zelda couldn't see his face.

"Is it true?" Zelda asked blushing a little.

"A little." Link whispered but Zelda still heard it.

"Why do you like me?" Zelda asked.

"Um, well, you're pretty and nice and kind. I mean, you did treat my injured arm and I'm pretty sure nobody else would do what you just did." Link said as he smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Zelda smiled.

"You're so sweet." Zelda said as she moved closer to Link and kissed his cheek. This made Link go red in the face.

"Well I better get home before dad gets worried about me. See you tomorrow Link." Zelda said as she got up and left, the blush on her face was noticeable. Link just blinked.

 _'I still don't understand that girl,'_ Link thought as he went back to playing his ocarina.

 **Finally! Third chapter is all done! And by the way, yes I made Linkle Link's twin sister. Don't know who Linkle is? Well why don't you just google her. But anyway, third chapter's down so write and review. But please don't put anything negative. I'm doing my best and I am not a good story writer. So see**


	4. Some Unintentional Bonding

**Hey guys, I just wanted to explain how this story will go. Before Link discovers his destiny which will be later on, the story will just revolve around Link's life in high school. There will be romantic moments with Zelda, too. I just felt like I should clarify this. In this chapter, Link will do some unintentional bonding with Zelda.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing. I will include more Zelda characters later on.**

 **So let the story begin.**

* * *

 **(Link's House)**

Link was eating dinner with his family. Link's father couldn't help but notice the smile and faint blush on Link's face.

"Hey Link, what's up? Why you smilin'?" Link's father asked.

"Hm? Oh. It's nothing." Link responded trying dismiss the question.

"Link got kissed by a girl." Linkle said as Link's faint blush became visible.

"What?! Uh, what are you talking about?" Link asked trying to sound as if he didn't know what Linkle was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw her kiss you on the cheek!" Linkle shouted with a devious smile.

"Oooo, Link has a girlfriend." Aryll teased. Link's face became as red as the sun.

"Shut up, Aryll! She's not my girlfriend!" Link argued.

"But you like her don't you?" Aryll asked curiously.

"Well-" Link started but Linkle interrupted.

"HA! You do like her!" Linkle laughed.

"What the heck?! I didn't even say anything yet!" Link shouted trying to keep his composure.

"The look on your face says it all!" Aryll said.

"Enough!" Their mother shouted which caused the siblings to stop arguing and go back to their eating.

"Hey, Link." Linkle whispered to her brother.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you come with me and Aryll on Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going shopping and we need somebody to help carry our bags."

"Ugh, fine." Link replied annoyed.

* * *

 **(Saturday, Shopping District)**

Linkle and Aryll were in a Macy's store looking at a bunch of new shoes. Linkle was wearing a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and converses. Aryll was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

"I like these, but I don't know if I should get them." Aryll said doubtfully as she looked at a pair of black boots.

"I'll ask Link. Hey Link what do you-" Linkle then noticed that Link was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Aryll?" Linkle said while tapping her sister's shoulders.

"Yeah Linkle?" Aryll said turning to face her sister.

"Link ditched us!"

* * *

 **(With Link)**

Link was walking around the shopping district looking at all the shops. He was wearing a blue shirt with a white crawfish on it, orange pants, and black sneakers. He was also still wearing his eye patch because his black eye still had not fully healed. He left his sisters mostly because he didn't want to carry bags the whole day, considering he had to go to work tomorrow. Link stopped in front of a Panera Bread.

 _'Might as well go grab something to eat,'_ Link thought to himself as he entered the restaurant. He got himself some pasta, sat down, and started eating. A few minutes later Link felt someone tap his back. Link turned to the face the person and it was Zelda. She was wearing a light green sweater, black pants, and red converses. She also had a pink hairband in her hair.

"Hi Zelda." He said happily. Zelda giggled at this.

"Hey Link. Mind if I sit here?" She asked and pointed to the empty seat cross from Link. Link nodded. So she sat down.

"So Link, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked with a curious smile.

"I was here with my sisters, but I left them." Link said as he ate some pasta.

"Why did you leave them?" Zelda asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Because they would have made me carry their stuff for them and I do not want to be tired tomorrow 'cause I have work tomorrow." Link said as he finished his pasta.

"Hey Link? Zelda asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna see something?" Zelda asked with a smile. Link nodded in response and Zelda grabbed his arm.

"Then follow me." Zelda pulled him out of his chair and out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **(Castletown Central Park)**

Zelda pulled Link into the park and at the same time was covering his eyes with her hand. Well. Actually she was only covering one eye 'cause of the fact that the other eye was covered by Link's eye patch.

"Zelda, where in Farore's name are we going?" Link asked.

"We're almost there." Link rolled his eyes but Zelda couldn't see that because of the fact that his eyes were covered. After a few more minutes of walking they finally stopped.

"Okay. We're here." Zelda said as she removed her hand from Link's eye and Link's jaw dropped. Zelda had brought Link to a field in the park full of colorful flowers.

"Wow." Link said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know. They're really pretty." Zelda said with a smile. Link knelt down and picked a light green colored flower.

"This is a Deku Orchid. They only grow in the Faron Province. What are they doing here?" Link asked as he looked at the flower.

"Believe it or not, in Castletown, flowers from every one of the provinces grow here." Zelda answered. Link stood up and looked at the field of flowers again.

"Nature sure is strange." Link said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it is." Zelda responded. Link then noticed some grass that was strangely shaped like a soaring bird.

"Hawk grass!" Link said as he picked up the grass and blew into it. A little song played as he blew into it. After he was done blowing on the grass he held his arm out.

"Link what-" Before Zelda could even finish asking, a hawk flew down and perched itself on Link's arm.

"H-H-How did you do that?!" Zelda asked astonishingly to which Link just smiled.

"It was the hawk grass. When I blew into it, it called the hawk here." Link explained as the hawk flew away and Link put his arm down.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Zelda asked as she watched the hawk fly away.

"I learned it from my Uncle Link." Link said proudly.

"Uncle Link?" Zelda questioned.

"Yes I said 'Uncle Link' and he I share the same name." Link answered.

"Oh, I see. Do you miss him?" Zelda asked.

"What do mean?" Link asked with confusion in his voice.

"I mean do you miss him since you left the Faron Province and left him behind." Zelda clarified. Link chuckled a little.

"You got the wrong idea Zelda. I didn't leave my Uncle Link behind because he lives right here in Castletown." Link said a big and cheery smile.

"Oh." Zelda said. An awkward silence passed by before Zelda spoke.

"Well, I better get going." Zelda said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Link asked which made Zelda stop and turn to face Link.

"I have to go get some flowers and candles." Zelda said shyly.

"Why don't you pick some flowers here?" Link questioned.

"Because people aren't allowed to pick flowers from here." Zelda pointed to a sign that said _No picking flowers_.

"What do you need flowers and candles for anyway?" Link asked tilting his head in confusion.

"There's something I have to do." That was all Zelda said. Link smiled.

"Well I know a place where we can get flowers and candles. Follow me!" Link said as he grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her away.

 **(Shopping District)**

"Link, where are we going?" Zelda asked as Link kept pulling Zelda along.

"Can't tell you where we're going." Link said with a mischievous smile. They walked for a few more minutes until Link stopped.

"Okay! We're here!" Link said as Zelda examined the shop they stopped in front of. It was called _Ordon Candles and Flowers_. Link then pulled Zelda into the shop and as he opened the door, a bell rung. A blonde haired Hylian lady who looked to be in her late 20s was behind the front counter. She was wearing a pink shirt, a long black skirt, and black flat shoes.

"Welcome! How may I-" The lady got one look at Link and stopped talking. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, if it isn't Young Link!" Link's cheerful smile faltered and it was replaced wih a look of embarrassment and he blushed furiously. Zelda covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter but it was still audible.

"Aunt Tetra, please don't refer to me as that." Link said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry honey. So how can I help you?" Tetra asked with a big smile across her face. Link snapped out of his embarrassment and looked at his aunt with a serious face

"My friend here needs some candles and flowers for something." Link said while gesturing towards Zelda.

"Well for flowers, I recommend those roses over there." Tetra pointed to the bright red roses on the nearby shelf. "As for candles, well, what kind do you want?" Tetra asked Zelda.

"Well, I was hoping for some apple scented candles." Zelda answered shyly.

"Great! Let me go get some." Tetra said as she walked opened a door and entered another room. Zelda went over to the shelf with the roses and picked up one of the bouquets and then walked back to Link.

"So what's with the whole 'Young Link'?" Zelda asked which made Link turn pink.

"It's just something my family calls me. It's to avoid confusion between me and my Uncle Link." Link said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Just then Tetra returned from the other room and with her a blonde man who looked to be a little older than her and he looked like an older and more mature version of Link. He was wearing a green shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and a green Phrygian cap. And he was Hylian, too. He was also carrying two candles.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Link." He said proudly. Link smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Uncle Link." Link greeted. Zelda's eyes popped open wide with wonder.

 _'This is his uncle?! He looks like the future version of Link!'_ Zelda thought taken aback.

"Well, here are the candles you requested." Uncle Link spoke while handing the two candles.

"How much do I owe you?" Link asked.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Since you're family it's on the house." Uncle Link spoke with enthusiasm to which Link just smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Link. See ya this Christmas!" Link shouted as he and Zelda left the shop.

"So who do you think that girl was?" Uncle Link asked his wife.

"I don't know. Probably a friend of his." Tetra said as she shrugged her shoulders.

 **(With Link and Zelda)**

Link and Zelda continued walking, carrying the stuff they had gotten from the Link's aunt and uncle's shop, for about half an hour until Zelda finally stopped.

"We're here." Zelda said. Link looked around at where they had stopped. They were at a cemetery.

 _"Why did Zelda want to come here?'_ Link wondered as he and Zelda proceeded into the graveyard. They eventually stopped in front of somebody's grave. Link read the grave and it said:

 ** _Here lies Grace Harkinian_**

 ** _The best wife and a great mother_**

 ** _May she rest in peace_**

Link let out a gasp of realization. Zelda had come to the cemetery to visit her deceased mother. Zelda placed the bouquet of roses in front of her mother's grave.

"May I have the candles, Link?" Link handed her the candles and she placed them alongside the bouquet. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the candles. She then knelt down.

"Hi mom. Just came to say hi and tell you I'm doing well. I hope you really are in a better place." Zelda said as a tear streamed down her cheek. Link looked at her sympathetically as he felt like he was going to cry.

"Um, Zelda? I'm sorry." Link said which caused Zelda to stand up and face him.

"Why are you sorry?" Zelda asked.

"Because I tagged along on your visit to your mother." Link said guiltily.

"Don't be sorry. You were just trying to help." Zelda said reassuringly.

"Although, I do have one question." Zelda said as she got closer to Link. Link blushed as she got really close.

"Why did you want to help me in the first place?" Zelda asked as she tilted her head cutely.

"Um...because...you're my...friend and...I just...wanted to." Link stuttered.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Zelda said skeptically.

"And also...I...like...you." Link whispered hoping Zelda would not hear him. Zelda blushed profusely.

"You...like me?" She asked. Link turned even more red.

 _'Crap! I didn't mean for her to hear me!'_ Link as Zelda got closer. She placed her hand on Link's cheek and Link blushed even more.

"Link...you're just...too nice." Zelda said as she leaned in and placed her lips on Link's. Link went wide eyed for a minute, but then he just closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. After a minute they parted, their faces were both blushed red. They both walked out of the cemetery.

"Hey Zelda." Link said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Zelda asked still rosy red.

"If it's alright with you, I like to get together and study. I promise this time I won't get myself beat up again." Link joked which caused Zelda to giggle a little.

"That sounds great. But how about this time, you meet me at my house." Zelda said to which Link nodded in agreement. Then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **(Link's House)**

Link was holding his hand to his lips as he was walking home. He still felt Zelda's lips on his own. He walked up to the front door of his house, unlocked the door, and entered.

""LINK YOU BASTARD!"" Link was soon met with his two sisters hitting him over the head. Link held his head in pain because his sisters hit him really hard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Link shouted angrily.

""That's what you get for ditching us!"" Aryll and Linkle shouted in unison. Then they left Link holding his head in pain.

* * *

 **Yes! It's finally done. And before you ask, I had fully intended for Link and Zelda to have their for first kiss. If you feel like I'm rushing this, well let me tell you this. Relationships progress in different ways and this is how Link and Zelda's relationship will progress. Also, just to clarify, Link and Zelda are based off there appearances from _A Link Between Worlds._ So if you had trouble picturing what Link and Zelda looked like,now you know. Remember to write and review. No negative comments, I'm doing my best! So until the next chapter, See Ya! :P**


End file.
